mandopediavodeanfandomcom-20200214-history
Burn Craziness
Burn was in the archives and saw Master Kron Tolls trying to pick the lock to the safe. Burn activated his lightsaber and went over and aimed at Kron's neck and Kron activated his lightsaber and slashed away in defense and dueled Burn neither giving or gaining ground, their lightsabers hissing and sparks flying. Finally their lightsabers locked. A Librarian came and said STOP THIS! and Kron grabbed Burn's collar with his free hand and flung him back before he could react. Burn slammed into a desk, toppling a computer. The Librarian took the elevator to the higher level and went to contact Windu behind the book shelves. Burn force pushed the charging Kron back and got up and charged at him whilst he did the same. They dueled, Kron giving ground and their lightsabers viciously slashing in brutal powerful strikes. Kron growled and Burn snarled. Their rages built up and gave them strength. Windu came in and Burn was advancing rapidly at this point, trying a lot of stabs gradually cornering Kron. Windu said STOP! and Kron and Burn let go of their anger to hide their rage and ceased fighting. Kron said He is insane! and Burn said I SAW HIM PICKING THE LOCKS! WELL TRYING! and Burn lashed out at Kron again who barely parried fast enough and Windu force gripped their lightsabers from them, neither focusing on him so they had no defense. Windu deactivated the lightsabers and clipped them to his belt and said to Burn Your Lightsaber is suspended, I warned you about causing trouble in the temple- you need to let security deal with these things, the cameras are malfunction now and we cant know the truth so let this be a lesson young Skirata. Kron, forgive this troublemaker. said Windu who returned their Lightsaber. Aint Nobodys Fault but Mine Burn rubbed his head. The two TSF SWAT officers outside in black with riot visors and helmets let Zade in, warning him he had 7 minutes or else. Zade threw Burn a blaster pistol that was rather light. Zade drew one of his and he opened the dorm door and he and Burn stunned the TSF SWAT officers before they could react in defense. Zade gave Burn a holster and the duo holstered their blasters under their civilian-like short light red robes and started to walk outside and saw a squad of TSF SWAT officers armed with riot shields, hounds and batons and pepper spray carbines and two with long riot suppressor rifles run past them to the area Burn's dorm was in. The duo hurried out of their and took a lift to the basement. I need convincing proof of Kron's treason, we need to break into his dorm. said Burn. Zade protested but Burn was strong in his opinion. He shall prevail or he shall fail Burn picked the key and silently closed the door as two TSF swat officers passed by, one with a riot shield and one with a semi-repeater rifle that he had strung around him. Zade had followed quickly behind Burn. Burn and Zade turned on flashlights and waited 14 seconds after the TSF guards left to move to be safe and started examining the room. Burn gripped a holocron stolen from the archives of Ancient Sith teachings they were capturing to be aware of dark secrets to be able to oppose them. Burn and Zade walked outside and 7 SWAT officers were aiming at them between the shields of 14 shield wielding officers. Burn put his hands up and so did Zade. One breeched the shield barriers and started to arrest Burn but Zade sprayed oil in their face and all over the shields and tiny holes for the rifles peaking through and all over from his cyborg ejectable wrist squirting gun. The SWAT struggled to stop slipping and wipe the oil off their visors and some started taking off their helmets and stuff but Zade and Burn were already gone. The duo ran past two normal TSF officers talking and laughing. One started chasing and the other called it in. Burn drew his pistol yet pointed it up and blasted a light down on the officer slightly injuring him and ceasing his pursuit. The duo jumped into the service corridors and saw SWAT officers and normal officers close behind turning on their flashlights of their weapons and some just in their hands or on their helmets or strapped around their hats/heads. The duo ran through the corridors and got behind separate doors in the dark and the officers shined their flashlights around. Burn applied steady waves of force energy to the wall behind the officers tapping it very loudly to distract them whilst he tip toed away forward then right and ceased the tapping and phased through a closed right panel and found technicians working in a small paper file room. Burn drew his blaster and put a finger over his lip signaling silence. Don't move or I will assume it is a secret alarm and you will pay with your life. said Burn to the technicians in a whisper. The technicians nodded quickly up and down, agreeing. A CSF officer knocked on the door and Burn tensed and the technicians seemed to hesitate. Burn nodded no reminding them not to tell. HELP, MURDER, TREASON! cried a technician and Burn stunned them both quickly, just bluffing about killing and climbed a desk and slipped into a vent and crawled away as the CSF officer broke it down and found the down technicians and broken vent cover and called it in and occupied the room incase Burn returned. Burn climbed and stopped at lunch room b and saw Zade with his cyborg reflexes more advanced than Grievous who can deflect bolts without using the force (IN TCW SHOW AND CLONE WARS MINI SERIES) do a flip on the table avoiding incoming stun projectiles and then turning around and firing his dual pistols on stun at the attacking officers, quickly stunning them and then holstering his pistols. Jedi gasped and Burn came down from the vent and high fived Zade. The duo kicked in the officer club door looking for Yoda and showed him the holocron. Yoda made sense out of why they had it after reports of them running from Kron's dorm and simply force pushed the two incoming SWAT officers who burst through the doors, knocking them out. Yoda contacted Mace Windu and Cin Drallig, head of Security by his commlink. Bust on Kron 20 SWAT members cornered Kron with Yoda. Kron activated his lightsaber and force waved the SWAT to the wall, killing them but Yoda resisted the blow and quickly dueled the Jedi more than matching him. Kron pressed an explosive detonator in his hand and the ground under Yoda exploded sending Yoda flying back injured. Kron jumped through the window and found 2 Police Gunships shinning spotlights on him. Kron force gripped one and spun it out of control into a building and it blew up as the other landed and released Burn and 12 TSF and CSF SWAT officers. Kron made a force punch in the ground that sent the officers flying off the building killing them. Burn resisted this and Kron made a force bellow that shook Burn around. Burn ripped durasteel chunks from the roof and flung them at Kron who force pushed them back at Burn harder and faster injuring Burn. Kron said Weak, you are not a Force User even. and Burn started focusing and said Not a force user? and used all his strength to shake the building against Krons powers and start tearing apart Kron with the force with supreme mind shard and then pulling his body to pieces whilst doing a force repulse whilst levitating and then landing hard creating a force wave that knocked the flesh bits off into the wind which Burn started to trap into a huge force whirlwind and then zap with emerald force lightning from his palms raised to the sky and then going down and the whirlwind filled with lightning, spun harder and burst into a huge explosion of force energy which Burn scattered all the billions of tiny particles of it with the force in all kinds of different directions to prevent them from ever possibly returning. Yellow burst from the death site of Krons, a Dark side burst and Burn shielded himself from its power and it dissipated into nothing. Burn blasted a beam of force light all over, cleaning the dark sides aura for good. Burn then force smothered the fires caused by the crashing gunship whilst pointing his head up and meditation with his hands spread out. Burn then collapsed to all fours, taking fast breaths and his heart racing and himself sweating and passing out from straining himself so bad. The sun set in the distance. In the Temple Yoda ordered Vokara Che to see to the mess caused and went to his personal chambers after spotting Burn out the window and seeing he was going to survive and sencing Kron fade from the force, dead. The sun set more in the distance. The End Burn does not yield Burn Does Not Yield